


Make It Count

by himarisu



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Closet Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himarisu/pseuds/himarisu
Summary: Jihoon doesn't think much can happen in a closet in just a few minutes. He's about to be proven wrong.





	Make It Count

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to foxseal for holding my hand and convincing me to finish this :3c love you lots
> 
> (also it's my first time writing pwp please be kind ♥️)

  
  


Jihoon does a pretty good job of locking himself up in his room every time his housemate Seongwu brings friends over to the apartment, if he does say so himself. Being someone who doesn’t care much about socialising unless absolutely necessary, Jihoon is fine spending the night with his noise-cancelling headphones on and playing video games on his PC, especially since Seongwu’s friends are always so loud and _rowdy_.

And Jihoon would have done the same when Seongwu invites his friends over this time around too—had it not been for the Devil’s whisper.

“My friend brought his console with him,” Seongwu had disclosed, peeking around the corner of his door. “Said he has Super Crash Bros. or something like that.”

It’s hard to resist a newly released game.

So Jihoon spends his Friday night playing the fighting game with a bunch of people he barely knows, which actually turns out to be a lot of fun. Now _that_ —beating the crap out of people even though it’s the first time he’s playing the game—would have been the perfect, sweet ending to his week.

But somehow a drink manages to slip its way into Jihoon’s hand, which spirals off into more alcohol and eventually lost matches, and after being roped into playing a (terrible) party game, Jihoon is now locked up in a dim closet for seven minutes with one of Seongwu’s friends.

Well, if there’s one thing Jihoon is grateful for in this awkward situation, it’s that he can at least recognise _who_ the friend is.

“So…” Seongwu’s friend— _Daniel_ —breaks the silence between them. “Jihoon, right?”

“Yep,” Jihoon says. He waits an appropriate amount of time to feign nonchalance. “Daniel, right?”

As if Jihoon doesn’t know who the captain of the cycling team is. Someone as attractive as Daniel would be incredibly difficult to miss, even on Jihoon’s very limited radar. Though it might just be the alcohol talking, Jihoon thinks it’s terribly unfair how hot Daniel looks leaning against the opposite wall in a simple black shirt and tight sweatpants like this—a sight Jihoon never would have thought he’d get to appreciate in close proximity, outside of the Instagram videos he frequently sees through his phone.

Daniel, on the other hand, seems to be surprised. “You know who I am?”

“Yes? You’re friends with Seongwu,” Jihoon reasons, suddenly feeling defensive. “We follow each other on social media too.”

In fact, Jihoon is sure Daniel is the one who started following him everywhere first.

“Ah, right,” mutters Daniel, covering his face with a hand and... is that a smile he’s trying to hide?

Ignoring the heat creeping up his neck, Jihoon takes a wobbly step towards Daniel—and in doing so, considering how cramped the closet is, finds himself almost pressed flush against the older man’s body. It doesn’t even matter that the heat has spread to his cheeks after noticing the lack of distance between him and the athlete now because all Jihoon wants to do is to get this stupid game over with. Definitely not kiss those soft, full lips he has been staring at this entire time.

“Should we kiss?”

Daniel visibly chokes on his spit. “H-huh?”

“Isn’t that what we’re supposed to do in this seven minutes in heaven game?” Jihoon tilts his head. “Kiss?”

“I-I mean, I guess,” Daniel croaks out, rubbing the back of his neck. “But it’s not like we _have_ to—we can just talk if you want. But I wouldn’t mind at all, k-kissing you, I mean. That is, if you—if you want to—”

Jihoon’s brows knit together while Daniel continues to ramble on. _Just talk? That’s not what Seongwu said when he explained the rules to—oh._

Right.

Of course Seongwu would lie about the rules just to make a fool out of him—Jihoon shouldn’t have expected any less from that asshole of a housemate, but Jihoon’s state of inebriation must have been why his guard was lowered then. If only there was a hole he could disappear into right at this moment.

At the same time, however, the perfect opportunity _has_ been set up for Jihoon to kiss Daniel. It’s a thought that frequently pops up in his mind whenever Daniel posts a picture of himself pouting or a video of himself working out at the gym—so if not now, then when?

Besides, didn’t Daniel just say he wouldn’t mind kissing Jihoon himself?

So Jihoon makes up his mind, gets on his tiptoes, and presses his lips against Daniel’s. It’s a fleeting touch—only for a brief moment to test the waters—but it sends electricity through Jihoon’s entire body all the same.

It turns out that Daniel must have felt the spark between them too because his eyes darken in an instant, glinting with an emotion that feels like the beginnings of desire.

And he’s staring straight at Jihoon.

The stark contrast between the expression Daniel has on now to the embarrassed, unsure one mere moments before gives Jihoon such incredible whiplash that he doesn’t even process large arms curling around his waist and warm lips on his.

The reality of Daniel kissing him only hits Jihoon like a truck when the bitter taste of vodka is registered on his tongue and the heat of the taller man’s body trickles under his skin. Daniel is so… _intense_ —to the point that Jihoon wonders how long he’s gone without touching someone. For someone like him, captain of their university’s renowned cycling team, Jihoon can’t imagine it’s been too long, but the way Daniel is curling his tongue and licking deep into his mouth suggests otherwise.

Their lips separate with a wet smack. “Sorry, forgot to ask—” ushers Daniel. Jihoon becomes awfully distracted by the healthy flush of his cheeks. “Is this—is this okay with you?”

“Yes.” Jihoon gazes up at him, unconsciously biting his lip. “Please.”

Jihoon feels hands slide lower onto the curve of his ass—and then gets the breath knocked out of him as his back crashes against the wall and his tongue tastes of Daniel again. With his hands digging into Jihoon’s ass, Daniel lifts him up easily and Jihoon almost swoons right then and there. He wraps his arms and legs around him, hands tangling in his hair as he deepens their kiss, the movements of their lips and tongues growing sloppier by the second.

Jihoon rolls his hips against Daniel’s carelessly, making the latter let out a low, guttural groan that sends a shiver down his spine. They separate again—their foreheads still touching, the two of them just gazing into each other’s eyes.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Daniel murmurs, eyes slipping to his lips and fingers tracing circles on his ass. “Can’t believe it took me so long to—”

There’s a knock on the door.

“Hey, guys! Your seven minutes are over now so I’m opening the—”

“Don’t!” Jihoon yells, the volume of his voice startling even himself. When he looks down at Daniel, there’s a wide smile on his face—and then shame consumes Jihoon’s insides in an instant, sobering him up immediately.

“Okay, then. Take your time!” Seongwu sings gleefully. Jihoon can almost see the shit-eating grin on his face.

And then he’s gone.

After making doubly sure Seongwu had left, Daniel speaks up. “I didn’t know you’d be so eager about this.”

“Shut up.” Embarrassed, Jihoon bucks his hips against the obvious tent in Daniel’s pants. He smirks when he sees the latter visibly stiffening. “I should be the one saying that.”

Annoyingly, Daniel’s smile returns. “Pretty sure you were checking me out earlier, though, Jihoonie.”

The affectionate nickname leaves Jihoon stunned for one long moment while Daniel puts him back down on his feet. Daniel grips the hem of his own shirt, lifting it slowly, teasingly—only to stop right at the waistband of his sweatpants.

Daniel cocks an eyebrow at the same time Jihoon swallows. “Interested?”

Not wanting to give Daniel the satisfaction of admitting that, _yes_ , he _is_ interested to see the spectacle hidden beneath that shirt, Jihoon rolls his eyes at him. It seems to be a good enough response for Daniel because he all but rips the shirt off of himself.

Jihoon subconsciously swallows at the sight.

He groans inside—lets his eyes roam over the exposed skin a hair’s breadth away from himself, watches as Daniel’s pectorals and abs flex with every minute movement he makes, and _fuck_ if his body doesn’t look hotter than how he’s imagined it countless times before.

“Jihoon,” calls Daniel, voice thick with want. “You can touch me, you know.”

Of course, Jihoon complies. Leaning in, Jihoon presses a small kiss on the underside of Daniel’s jaw in appreciation, resting both hands on his chest at the same time. He explores the dips of his body in slow, deliberate trails, trying to communicate how much he _wants_ Daniel as he continues to bite at his neck feverishly. The athlete’s smooth skin is burning like fire _everywhere_ , and Jihoon entertains the thought that _he’s_ the only cause of this. Daniel’s breathing grows heavier the longer Jihoon touches him, hitching whenever he tweaks at a nipple or his hand travels down his body—but not far down enough for Daniel to feel relief.

Daniel crowds against him as if seeking more body contact, more warmth, and more heat—Jihoon can’t bear the heat and anticipation any longer either so he finally slips a hand below the waistband of his sweatpants. He feels Daniel shudder against him as he palms his erection, already painfully hard and wet with precome.

“More,” Daniel whispers into his ear, the top of his head being pressed firmly against the wall. “Touch me more, please.”

That’s all it takes for Jihoon to shove his sweatpants and briefs down at the same time to fully expose his cock. And honestly, if Jihoon was impressed with Daniel’s body then, he’s even more impressed now.

Daniel must have noticed the way Jihoon froze because he asks, "Not bad, right?"

“It’s alright,” feigns Jihoon as he wraps his hand around it. He nearly drools at how big and heavy it feels. “Might be better once it’s inside me.”

Daniel’s cock jerks in his hold at that.

“You’re so—” Daniel groans as if to convey what he can’t put into words.

The reaction pleases Jihoon anyway. He doesn’t think it would be nice to make him wait any longer so he palms the head, spreading the precome to use as lube, and begins to stroke his shaft rhythmically, up and down, setting a vigorous pace from the start. Daniel screws his eyes shut every time Jihoon gives a harsh tug on the base, and Jihoon quite likes him like this—obedient and compliant to his every touch. It arouses Jihoon how vocal Daniel is about how good he feels; he’s gasping and panting into his ear without break, letting out whines and moans when Jihoon grips tighter and pumps even harder on his dick.

Jihoon uses his other hand to yank Daniel’s head back and pull him into a searing kiss, all wet and open-mouthed and hot. Daniel kisses him back just as enthusiastically—and then he’s bucking his hips with wild abandon, fucking himself into Jihoon’s hand as if he’s about to come and he needs it _now_.

Jihoon smiles against his lips.

Daniel breaks apart. “What’s—” He shuts his eyes close when Jihoon twists his hand and releases a shuddering breath. “So funny?”

“Nothing.” Jihoon thumbs around his slit, making more fluid trickle out. “I just expected you to be a lot more composed than this.”

“Not—” Another gasp. “Not when you’re touching me like _that_.”

Jihoon tilts his head. “Captain of the cycling team not getting enough?”

“It’s not about not getting _enough_ ,” Daniel practically growls. They lock gazes, and only then does Jihoon notice the torrent of lust and arousal in his eyes. “It’s about not getting _you_.”

Before Jihoon can ask what he means by that, Daniel is flipping his body around, shoving him against the wall as his erection presses into his back. After nipping at his neck for a bit in apology for being rough, Daniel slides a hand below his pants and grabs a handful. He squeezes playfully as his other hand reaches around to unbutton his jeans, pulling them down along with his briefs once they’re unzipped.

Jihoon hears a deep exhale from behind him.

“Mmm, what a cute butt,” praises Daniel, nuzzling at the back of his ear as he continues to fondle his ass. “Always had a thing for it—always looked so round and smooth whenever you walked past me on campus...”

The way Daniel is repeatedly rubbing his ass and spreading his cheeks apart is almost driving Jihoon mad. The athlete’s fingers are coming _so close_ to his asshole that he can feel himself tense up in anticipation for those digits, but never close enough for Jihoon to feel any relief.

Then finally, _finally_ , Jihoon feels a finger dance along his crack—but then it’s gone all too fast again, and Daniel is back to rubbing, spreading, rubbing, spreading, like those are the only two things he can do.

“Can’t wait to see how much cuter it will look when I’m slamming against it.”

Jihoon’s patience completely dissolves at that.

“ _Daniel_ —” he whines, sounding like he’s about to burst into tears. He wiggles his butt to entice him. “Give me something— _now_.”

Daniel chuckles, unfazed. “Okay.”

There’s a rustle of fabric and plastic before Daniel pulls an ass cheek apart to reveal the ring of muscle. Holding his breath, Jihoon doesn’t expect the cold, moist feeling of his fingers lining his puckered hole and jolts in surprise at the sensation. Daniel must have had lube on him.

He presses a finger in, which easily slides past the rim, and begins to work it in and out of him slowly. Jihoon closes his eyes then, appreciating the feeling of Daniel’s finger inside him, curling and stroking his walls.

“One more?” asks Daniel, kissing the nape of his neck.

The moan Jihoon gives is enough of a response because another finger nudges in promptly, stretching him even further.

Daniel pumps his fingers in him faster now and eventually finds his prostate after a particularly deep thrust. Jihoon almost slides down the wall out of overstimulation because Daniel’s fingertips keep rubbing the nub, but the athlete is quick to wrap an arm around his torso to keep him upright, even ending up slipping in a third and fourth finger along with the rest.

Jihoon is enjoying the drag of the digits in and out him, can feel his cock twitching every time Daniel presses onto his prostate—

—but then suddenly the fingers leave him, and Jihoon is clenching around empty air.

He doesn’t even have time to turn around and yell at Daniel because immediately his ass cheeks are being spread apart by large hands once again—and then Jihoon feels something hot and slippery slide across his asshole.

His legs almost give out realising what Daniel is about to do.

“So pink and pretty,” Daniel murmurs against his rim, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure throughout Jihoon’s body. “Bet it tastes as pretty as it looks.”

Jihoon honest to god _whimpers_. “Daniel.” He reaches behind him, pries his ass apart with his own hands. “Daniel, come _on_.”

He doesn’t waste any time driving his tongue into Jihoon. The feeling of Daniel keenly mouthing at his asshole—twisting his tongue inside and sucking and licking his walls obediently—has Jihoon’s toes curling and back arching in bliss. Jihoon’s jaw is slack and there’s only a continuous stream of pants escaping from his lips now. There’s no way he can be coherent in his praises for Daniel when all that’s in his head is the sound of squelches from the work his tongue is doing to his behind.

And then Jihoon can’t help it—he’s grinding back against the hot, pink muscle, seeking more contact, _more_ heat and wetness—and in doing so, has Daniel’s teeth accidentally catching against the rim of his asshole. Jihoon chokes out a moan.

“Jihoonie, could you stay still?” Daniel pulls away with a smack of his lips. “I can’t fuck you with my tongue if you keep rubbing your ass on my face like that.”

Jihoon’s erection hardens further at the crude words. “Fuck me with something else then.”

Burying his face back into Jihoon’s ass again, Daniel mumbles, “You’re so—mmm— _tight_.” He licks a stripe along his crack, then looks up at Jihoon. “How is my cock going to fit in your pretty little hole like this?”

“I’ll— _ah_ —make it fit.” Jihoon grits his teeth—he needs _more_. “So hurry up and put it in me!”

Daniel leaves one last kiss on his cleft before he’s standing up again, taking out a condom packet from his sweatpants that have somehow been kicked away.

At the same time he rips the packet open with his teeth, Daniel brings his other hand in front of Jihoon’s mouth, eyes blown with lust. Jihoon slackens his jaw instantly once he sees the way Daniel is watching him, welcoming his fingers in his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around them indecently while Daniel is busy rolling the condom over his dick.

Once satisfied, Daniel extracts his fingers from Jihoon’s mouth with a pop, the string of saliva connecting them snapping, and uses the fluid to lube himself up. Jihoon shivers when he feels Daniel’s heavy erection rub along his slick entrance several times, and presses his forearms harder against the wall to brace himself.

Daniel’s hands slide up from Jihoon’s hips before they settle on his waist—and then he pushes in.

Tears prick Jihoon’s eyes at the initial burn of the stretch, but then Daniel inches in further, filling him up so _perfectly_ that he can’t help but let out a moan from deep inside his chest.

“You’re doing so well, Jihoon,” Daniel praises, rubbing his sides to soothe him. “Just a little bit more.”

“Why do you have to be _so_ _big_ —ah!”

That seemed to have set something off in Daniel because he drives in the rest of his cock in one go—and then starts thrusting into Jihoon, slow and deep at first, and then with increased fervour as Jihoon begins to relax around him.

“Fuck,” Daniel grits his teeth. “I can’t stop—”

The only sounds that fill the closet for a while are their pants, groans, and the obscene squelching noises down below as they get used to the quick, rough pace set from the beginning. Now fully adjusted to his size, all Jihoon can think of is how much more of Daniel he wants inside him.

“ _Harder_ , Daniel,” Jihoon gasps. “Deeper!”

Daniel groans, giving several bites to the back of Jihoon’s neck as he drags his dick out only to leave the tip inside. And then he slams all the way back into Jihoon, hitting his prostate dead-on and causing his body to shudder.

“Was that good, Jihoonie?” asks Daniel, as if he didn’t just give Jihoon a taste of heaven for a split second. “Do you want me to keep going?”

“Yes, god, _yes_!”

Jihoon cries out at the continuous sparks of pleasure Daniel is giving now, his knees buckling from how incredible Daniel feels slamming into him over and over again. He can’t help but bounce back onto Daniel’s cock with every thrust, sticking his butt out in an attempt to make Daniel reach further inside his walls. Daniel’s grip tightens even more at that, his fingers digging right into the dips of his waist, and it hurts and Jihoon is sure red and purple bruises will be left behind but he can’t bring himself to _care_ when Daniel is making him feel so good fucking him like this.

“You’re so beautiful.” Daniel groans, licking the shell of Jihoon’s ear. Voice gravelly, he whispers, “I wish you could see the way your hole is taking me in like it was meant for my cock.”

“Daniel,” Jihoon moans. He subconsciously clenches, revelling in the way Daniel lets out a choked gasp right after.

“I was right about this, too,” murmurs Daniel, grabbing an ass cheek, squeezing and pulling at it. He lets out an exhale as if overwhelmed by the sight. “Even cuter than I thought it’d be.”

At this point, Jihoon is only imagining Daniel staring at his ass as he continues to pump into him, watching his cock disappearing in and out of Jihoon, watching his butt quiver with every slap of his hips. The visual imagery is too much—Jihoon is leaking uncontrollably onto the floor and almost collapses if not for the iron-tight grip on his waist.

“Jihoon— _hah_ , _ah,_ ” Daniel pants into his ear, his bare front hugging Jihoon’s back. “Need to see you.”

Daniel slips out of him and Jihoon turns around promptly, wanting to see him too. He only gets a quick glimpse of Daniel’s thick cock, flushed red even through the condom before the athlete blocks his view and smashes their lips together.

The kiss is messy, full of tongue and teeth and saliva but neither of them seem to care when they’re focused on being all over each other. Jihoon wraps his arms around Daniel’s neck and runs his hands through his hair, tugging sharply at the strands to tilt his head the way he likes it. In turn, Daniel hooks an arm underneath Jihoon’s knee, planting his hand firmly on the wall to lift his leg up, and rams his cock straight into his quivering hole.

Jihoon moans at the intoxicating feeling of being filled once again. Swallowing up all the sounds Jihoon is making like a good boy, Daniel goes back to fucking him in the same quick rhythm, grabbing Jihoon’s other thigh to wrap it around his waist.

And god does Daniel feel even more incredible in this angle.

“Daniel!” Jihoon gasps, arching his back out of pure pleasure. He almost sobs when he sees his cock rubbing against Daniel’s abs, smearing his precome all over them. “ _Daniel_ —”

“I’m right here, Jihoon,” Daniel moans particularly loud, his composure clearly beginning to crumble. “Fuck, I’m so close to coming, Jihoon. You feel so fucking _good_ —”

Gritting his teeth, Daniel practically pounds himself into Jihoon now, a staccato of guttural _ah, ah, ah_ ’s spilling out of his lips in increasing volume and intensity. He’s loud enough for everyone outside the closet to hear him if they haven’t already—the constant thumping of the wall and the sound of skin slapping against skin aren’t exactly easy things to hide.

But with how Daniel’s dick is sliding in and out of him, it’s not like Jihoon is doing any better at holding himself back.

“Nngh, Dan— _ah_. I’m gonna come, _nnh_! Daniel— _hah_ , _Daniel_!” Jihoon tightens his hold around Daniel’s neck, desperately bucking his hips back against Daniel’s cock to edge himself closer.

Then with one last thrust against his prostate, Jihoon feels his orgasm tear through him, his entire body shuddering as ribbons of hot come stream out of him and all over Daniel’s front. Jihoon lets out a groan from the pit of his stomach after the initial wave passes, low and raspy, and drops his head onto Daniel’s shoulder in exhaustion.

Daniel continues to fuck him through his orgasm but his thrusts are growing sloppier—and Jihoon has a feeling his involuntary clenching has something to do with that. It’s only a matter of time before Daniel is coming too, his muscles visibly tensing as he pours himself into the condom, sighing Jihoon’s name quietly as he does so as if he’s a secret Daniel wants to keep to himself.

They don’t say anything for a while after. Still trying to catch his breath, Jihoon feels soft kisses being pressed atop his head where it’s rested on Daniel’s shoulder and he can’t help but snuggle further into the taller man’s neck in response.

Rubbing Jihoon’s back soothingly, Daniel asks, “Are you okay?”

“Mmm.” Jihoon shifts his head, feeling a pride bloom in his chest when he notices purple on Daniel’s neck. He brushes his lips against the bruises. “That was great.”

Daniel giggles softly, a calming sound reminiscent of a lullaby. “That was more than great, Jihoonie.”

After hugging and enjoying each other’s body warmth for a little longer, they finally let go to clean up the mess they’ve made. Daniel does most of the work though, tying up the condom and wiping the both of them down with his shirt he’s picked up from the floor.

“Thank you,” voices Jihoon, feeling a little shy now that everything’s done and he’s a little more sober. Pulling his jeans back up, he glances at the dirty shirt in Daniel’s hand and then at his exposed upper body. “Are you going back out like that?”

“I probably shouldn’t,” Daniel laughs, running a hand through his hair. “...Maybe we could stay here until everyone leaves?”

The hopeful glint in his eye makes Jihoon’s heart skip a beat. “I guess we could...”

Jihoon would be too embarrassed to go out now anyway when there are still people out there who have probably guessed (and maybe even heard) what they’ve been up to in the closet. On top of that, he can’t deny that he _does_ want to spend a little more time alone with Daniel.

They fumble around for a bit before settling down beside each other, and although the closet isn’t _that_ small for them to be squeezed together, Jihoon doesn’t think either of them minds. As he feels himself begin to drift off to sleep from the satisfaction of a good fuck, he suddenly feels a weight on his arm and, from the corner of his eye, watches as Daniel carefully slips a hand around his.

“You know, it wasn’t supposed to go like this,” says Daniel slowly.

Jihoon almost doesn’t hear him because of how distracted he is by how perfectly their hands fit together. “ _Supposed_ to?”

“I mean I’m not saying I regret this—because it was _amazing_ , trust me.” He squeezes his hand. “But I was only meant to ask you out on a date.”

Swinging his head around to look at him, Jihoon feels his heart nearly give out at the sudden confession. But then he backtracks. “In a closet.”

“Hey, it wasn’t my idea, okay!” Daniel whines. “I was always intimidated by you so I could never really talk to you properly. Well, until today.”

The athlete is jutting his lower lip out in a pout now and Jihoon almost can’t _believe_ how much cuter he looks in real life than on pictures like this. So he leans in and softly pecks Daniel on the lips. Jihoon has to stifle a laugh when leans back again, though, because Daniel’s eyes have become as wide as saucers.

“Okay, then.” With a grin on his face, Jihoon peppers a few more kisses on Daniel’s cheek and neck for good measure. “Let’s go on a date.”

Daniel lifts an arm to cover his face. It’s a futile attempt to hide how embarrassed he is, however, because his ears are burning bright and red.

“If you keep doing that I’m going to want to go for a second round.”

Jihoon’s grin disappears in an instant. Daniel’s straightforwardness only makes Jihoon stare at him for one long moment—and then he’s swallowing hard, heat already beginning to trickle down into his gut for the second time that night.

“I don’t mind. My room this time?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i don't really have an excuse for this! thank you for reading ♥️


End file.
